The Truth
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Drabble from Naruto manga chap 3. Warning : sho-ai, drabble, OOC, gaje, nista, abal, typo, dan semua kejelekan yang ada. Don’t like, please don’t read, ok?


**THE TRUTH**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

The Truth © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

Drabble from Naruto manga chap 3

Warning : sho-ai, drabble, OOC, gaje, nista, abal, typo, dan semua kejelekan yang ada. **Don't like, please don't read, ok?**

Enjoy please… ^^

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Dua bola mata yang berbeda warna itu saling pandang dengan kesal. Dapat terlihat oleh orang-orang sekitar mereka dengan latar saling melempar pandang dengan aliran listrik. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto berjongkok di atas meja hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke yang dibencinya.

"Naruto! Menjauhlah dari Sasuke-kun!"

"Hajar saja dia, Sasuke-kun!"

Berbagai teriakan dari seluruh gadis di kelas itu terdengar. Tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka berdua yang melepaskan tatapan tajam di antaranya. Hingga seorang bocah lelaki berkuncir dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Naruto yang berjongkok di belakangnya.

"Ah, maaf tidak sengaja," ucap bocah berkuncir itu seraya menoleh ke belakang.

Dan terjadilah insiden itu.

_Chuu~_

Semua mata menatap ke arah mereka. Bagaimana tidak, karena tanpa sengaja Uzumaki Naruto telah berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke tepat di depan semua murid kelas itu. Tak hanya kedua pemuda itu yang membelalakkan matanya, tapi juga semua pasang mata yang ada di sana.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!" teriak mereka semua histeris.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan segera.

"Naruto, kau bodoh! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Huweeeekk!!! Mulutku teracuni!!!"

Seru mereka berdua dengan ekspresi jijik seakan ingin muntah. Dan saat itu, Naruto merasakan aura yang sangat tidak enak. Dilihatnya ke belakang dan melihat gadis yang disukainya, Haruno Sakura, telah mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu marah dengan latar belakang api yang membara. Dan dalam sekejap saja wajah Naruto sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat pukulan dari Sakura.

***

Saat istirahat, semua anak langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Seluruh gadis-gadis yang ada di sana langsung berusaha mencari perhatian dari Sasuke. Tapi sayang, begitu istirahat dimulai sosoknya telah menghilang. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Dan ternyata dia berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong, mengikuti seorang bocah berkuncir yang tadi telah menyenggol tubuh Naruto, penyebab mereka berciuman.

"Hei, kau," panggilnya datar.

Bocah berkuncir itu langsung menoleh. Wajahnya memucat ketika menyadari siapa yang telah memanggilnya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kemari kau," panggil Sasuke.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Dia merasa bingung, apakah Sasuke akan menghajarnya karena telah mempermalukan Sasuke dan Naruto di hadapan orang banyak? Dengan takut-takut dan tubuh gemetaran, dia mendekati Sasuke. Bocah berkuncir itu telah bediri di hadapan Sasuke. Tubuhnya terlonjak ketika tangan putih itu menepuk pundaknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Uchiha! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bahwa akan menjadi seperti itu! Maaf, maafkan aku! Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" seru bocah berkuncir itu seraya berlutut memohon ampun dengan ketakutan di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang bocah berkuncir itu dengan ekspresi yang datar. Tubuh itu masih gemetaran karena takut. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah si Uchiha itu. Tiba-tiba saja di depan wajahnya terdapat banyak uang. Dia langsung mendongakan wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit seringaian menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Karena ketidaksengajaanmu itulah aku dapat merasakan bibir lembut si Dobe itu," ujarnya masih mempertahankan seringaiannya.

Bocah berkuncir itu terkejut bukan main dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Uchiha itu.

'_Di-dia menyukai Naruto? Uchiha Sasuke seorang __GAY__?!!'_ seru bocah itu tak percaya dalam hatinya.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun apa yang kau ketahui ini, kau mengerti?" ancam Sasuke.

Bocah itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tak ingin mencari masalah dengan murid akademi nomor satu itu yang ternyata seorang gay. Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan bocah berkuncir itu dengan uang banyak dan wajah _shock_-nya.

"Nah, sekarang apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar mendapatkan dirinya, ya?" gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman liciknya.

* * *

Saat makan siang, Sasuke tengah berada di depan kusen jendela. Memakan onigiri yang baru dibelinya dengan santai. Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto berada di belakangnya sambil memegang seutas tali tambang. Dia terkekeh kecil dengan rencananya untuk menjebak Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan menggunakan tali yang digenggamnya. Terjadi pemberontakan oleh Sasuke hingga membuat Naruto kesulitan mengikat tubuh Sasuke. Sesaat Naruto lengah dan membuat celah. Dengan secepat kilat kini Sasuke yang membalik keadaan.

"Gaah!!! Brengsek!! Lepaskan aku, Teme!!!" seru Naruto yang tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan dengan leluasa karena terikat.

Niatnya mengikat, malah dia yang terikat. Sungguh ironis. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tak berdaya dengan ekspresi mengejek terpampang pada wajahnya.

"Huh, Dobe, apa kau kira dengan kemampuanmu itu kau bisa mengalahkanku? Jangan bermimpi," ketus Sasuke.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Teme!!! Lepaskan aku!! Cepat lepaskan!!" seru Naruto semakin memberontak.

Mata onyx-nya menyipit melihat kelakuan Naruto yang terus bergerak-gerak karena berontak.

"Urusai, Dobe."

"Apa kau bilang? Memangnya kau siapa berani mengatakan hal itu? Cepat lepaskan aku, Teme!"

"Diamlah. Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Kau pikir aku takut, hah? Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, breng-hmph…"

Mata biru langit itu terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Rambut hitam itu mengenai wajahnya, mata hitam itu tertutup oleh kelopak matanya dengan bulu mata yang cantik, dan dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Oke, sepertinya hal itu sudah digarisbawahi, jadi tidak perlu dikatakan berulang kali.

"Sa-Sasuke… apa…"

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Salahmu yang terus bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Apa kau menggodaku, Dobe?" ucapnya dengan seringaian mesum bermain di bibirnya.

"Te-Teme… apa maksudmu?" Naruto merinding melihat seringaian Sasuke yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Ekspresimu itu semakin membuatku tidak tahan, Dobe. Kau telah mengacaukan jam makan siangku. Karena aku belum kenyang, apa boleh buat, aku akan memakan 'makanan' yang ini saja. Hehe…"

"Hiiiii… Tidaaaaakkk!!!! Hmph…"

Kembali bibir mungil itu dibungkamnya. Menelusupkan tangan dinginnya di balik jaket yang dikenakan Naruto. Dan ruangan itu telah menjadi saksi bisu dari perbuatan bejad seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai orang paling dingin ternyata merupakan orang yang paling mesum. Mungkin hampir menyamai guru mereka yang bahkan belum mereka kenal saat itu.

Perhatian untuk semua jenis uke, perhatikan semua seme yang selalu memandangmu dengan curiga. Berhati-hatilah untuk tidak menarik perhatiannya. Karena feromon seorang uke dapat membuat seorang seme menjadi ganas. Terutama saat kau sedang dalam keadaan terikat tak dapat bergerak. Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak atau kau akan memanggil 'serigala' paling menyeramkan yang pernah kau lihat untuk 'memakanmu'.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

THE END

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Gaje? Ga usah ditanya… *kicked*

Ga sengaja ngeliat gambar di mbah google waktu Sasuke lagi ngasih duit ke anak berkuncir yg ga sengaja nyenggol Naruto waktu itu. Jadinya Neko pengen buat fict ini. Tp yg scene Naru di rape sama Sasu, itu sih emang Neko-nya aja yg pengen buat… XP *plak*

Oh ya, Neko ga tau, apakah udah pernah ada yg buat seperti ini. jd kalo seandainya sama, Neko sama sekali ga bermaksud untuk plagiat. sumpah, Neko baru liat kemarin gambarnya trus langsung Neko buat fict ini. jd, Neko minta maaf kalo ada yg sama... m(_'_)m

Niatnya pengen publish kemarin malem, tp berebutan lappie-chan sama Tousan… *sigh*

With Evil smile,

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
